Severus's Coming of Age
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: It is Severus's 50th birthday, and he has come of age. What will that mean for him? Read and find out. ss/hp/rl pluss a little of ss/fw/gw


'**Title:** Severus's Coming of Age  
**Author:** Mrs Cake  
**Pairing:** Severus and Harry and Remus  
**Rating:** M (it's very hot so if there is a rating past M it's that)  
**Word Count:** 5881  
**Warnings:** Frottage, Twinsex voyeurism, wall sex, threesome very, very smutty.  
**Summary:** It is Severus's 50th birthday. And he is about to come of age  
**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful beta Ari.

lj-cut text="Severus's Coming of Age "

Severus's coming of age.

Severus looked up from his marking, a young pretty woman came in the room and stopped on the other side of the desk smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Severus asked angrily, his fingers closing over his wand.

"Now, now, Severus, calm down. I know how you can get. My name is Isabel. I've just come to wish you Happy Birthday." Isabel conjured a chair and sat down, her long black hair bouncing around her face.

"Why would I want to be wished 'Happy Birthday' by a woman I've never met?" Severus asked, fighting the urge to trust this woman.

"We have met before Severus love, but until today I was forbidden to come and see you." Isabel said sadly.

"Forbidden? Why?" Severus asked despite himself.

"My father cast a guise on me, to prevent me from contacting you until you came of age. He gave you to a Magical family."

"Came of age? Gave me away?" Severus repeated stupidly, now entirely confused.

"You are my son, Severus. When you were born my father attacked us. He killed my mate and stole you away from me. He gave you to a magical family and cast a powerful spell to stop me from contacting you. I was able to watch you from time to time. Did you never wonder how Tobias Snape died?" Isabel asked.

"The police told me he was killed outside a pub." Severus said in shock at what he was hearing.

"That's right. I couldn't touch him while Eileen was alive. As much of a bastard as he was, she loved him, and it would have destroyed her to lose him. After she died..."

"After he killed her you mean," Severus interrupted.

"After her death," Isabel amended smoothly. "I knew he would try to harm you. I would not allow that. Before he died he felt every ounce of pain he ever inflicted on you and Eileen."

Severus grimaced. "What happened to your father after all of this? Is he still alive?"

Isabel's voice grew cold. "He is, but only because my mother begged me not to kill him for what he'd done. The arrogant bastard actually expected me to be happy he'd killed my mate, the only man it was possible for me to love. He never understood that mated for life means the life span of both, not until one dies. He never found his mate so he settled for a willing body or two. My father hated yours because he wasn't like us. As I'm sure you've guessed, I'm not exactly human. I am a High Elf, and Queen of our lands. Your father was an Incubus of royal blood." Isabel took a deep breath. "When you were young I suggested a nickname to you, although it took all my power to do so. Do you remember it?" Isabel asked hopefully.

"The Half Blood Prince." Severus whispered.

"That's right my son, and that is exactly what you are. Now you have come of age you will receive your bloodline inheritance." Isabel said proudly.

"You've said that before, my, 'coming of age,' I'll be fifty tomorrow not seventeen. I came of age long ago. And another thing, you look more of an age to be my daughter not my mother. None of this is even feasible." Severus said logically even though he didn't believe it.

"Oh, Severus, you do say the nicest of things." When you were born I was almost 200 years old. Severus you're part of two near immortal beings. Our definition of coming of age is different to the human way; after all if they only live 90 years they must come of age earlier." Isabel said with a smile. "I have spent a lot of time researching the combination of skills that you will acquire and there are several things that could happen. What is certain however is, you will no longer look your age. You will forever look around twenty five. If you find your mates and if they are not already immortal, they will become so. That's from your father." Isabel smiled in remembrance.

"This is a lot to take in. I need some time to process this," Severus said standing, his marking forgotten on his desk.

"There are things you must know first Severus. Give me five minutes tonight and then I will leave. I will return tomorrow as I know you will have questions." Isabel said reasonably.

"Very well," Severus sat back down.

"Your appearance will change gradually. Your elven nature will reveal itself by people not being able to lie to you. You might even have had a mild ability in that regard already. Your incubus half will show itself too. You will know how any person you concentrate on likes to be treated in bed; you will know instinctively how to please them and each orgasm will feed you. It is possible for you to live without any other means of sustenance if you wished. You will be able to smell when a person wants you, and if you get the beauty and handsomeness from both sides, no one will want to resist. When you find your mates, no other persons will interest you."

"Mates? I will have more than one?" Severus questioned weakly 'my god' he thought, 'I'm going to turn into a sex monster.'

"You will have two, one to satisfy each half of you. You may not find your mates immediately or if you do, you may not claim them straight away. But you will feel the need to cause and achieve orgasm from as early as when you awaken on your birthday." Isabel said looking slightly embarrassed.

"This really isn't a conversation any man wants to have with his mother no matter how old he is." Severus said, trying to lighten an embarrassing moment for both of them.

Isabel positively beamed. "You believe me then? You accept me as your Mother?"

"Yes I do, I feel it in my bones that you're not lying." Severus said honestly. "In the spirit of honesty though, Mother, I feel it only right to tell you that I have no interest in women. If you're expecting me to bring home..." Severus was cut off by Isabel's hand gesturing for him to be silent.

"I know you're gay, Severus. All I want is for you to be happy and, for myself I want you in my life. One day you will come to our kingdom as King. I will step aside for you; it is your throne. When I banished my father I only took the crown to hold it for you and your mates." Isabel rose and kissed Severus lightly on the cheek. "Good night, my sweet prince, and Happy Birthday. Until tomorrow night."

Isabel vanished as quickly as she appeared.

"Well if nothing else this birthday will be interesting," Severus mused to the world in general before he headed to bed.

Chapter Two

Morning came quickly and Severus headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, ignoring the looks he was getting from the students. Severus sat at his normal place next to the DADA professor. Harry Potter had taken the post five years ago and for the first time in three decades, a professor has lasted more than a year in the post.

"Morning, Severus. Happy Birthday!" Harry said warmly.

"Morning, Potter." Severus said stiffly. Then remembering one of the things his mother had told him he added slyly, "Tell me, Potter, has the staff planed some sort of dreadful party for today?"

"Not a party, we'd like to live to see our next birthdays after all. But there is cake and presents at the staff meeting." Harry clapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself talking.

"I can live with that." Severus conceded.

"You mean you don't mind?" Harry asked, clearly amused but wondering who this man was and what he'd done with Severus Snape.

"People are going to give me things, why would I mind?" Severus shrugged.

Harry laughed at that. "Do you still wish to look at my copy of 'The History of Dark Arts and the Change of Magic'?" Severus asked casually.

"I thought you said I couldn't touch it until hell froze over and the devil himself took it out of your cold dead hands," Harry replied with another smile.

"Well, as long as you stay in my study where I can ... 'supervise' you, you may look at it," Severus allowed.

Harry finished his toast. "Let's go then." Harry noticed Severus hadn't eaten anything. "That is, when you're finished." Harry blushed.

"I find myself lacking in appetite this morning." Severus drank the last of the tea and stood leaving the Great Hall knowing Harry was following him.

"Did you get anything nice for your birthday yet?" Harry asked, jogging to catch up.

"I have received certain gifts, but so far I've only had opportunity to try one of them." Severus answered cryptically.

"Did it work well?" Harry asked innocently.

"So far, but perhaps a little test is in order. Mr Potter, when you were a student, who stole the Boomslang skin from my stores?" Severus asked.

"Hermione." Harry answered instantly, then for a second time slapped his hand over his mouth.

Severus's lips quirked. "Ah, well it's always the quiet ones."

Harry giggled. "You're not mad?" he asked, obviously expecting Severus to start yelling. "Why am I telling the truth all the time? There was nothing in my food or drink. I checked."

"My, aren't we paranoid? It seems I managed to teach you something after all," Severus teased. "One of the gifts I inherited this morning is that people will now find it impossible to lie to me. I can ask you anything and you must tell me the whole truth."

They entered the dungeons; there were no students around now. Although school had started back yesterday, the classes didn't start until Monday and students were sleeping in.

"That doesn't bode well for my continued survival, now does it?" Harry commented, looking slightly pale.

"Oh, what do you imagine I will ask you that will bring about your destruction? I thought perhaps you'd suffer little embarrassment to entertain me; it is my birthday after all. Unless, you would rather not, do you mind if I question you, Mr Potter?" Severus asked stealing a glance at his younger colleague.

"No Severus, I don't mind." Harry answered, seemingly resigned to the fact he couldn't lie.

"Very well, for entertainment value then. When did you have your last girlfriend?" Severus asked. He read the papers and if they were to be believed Harry changed girlfriends like normal people changed socks.

"About thirteen years ago." Harry reluctantly replied.

"So you prefer a casual fuck to a steady girlfriend then?" Severus continued.

"I prefer to be the one fucked actually." Harry said, mortified at what he was being forced to admit to his former professor and current colleague.

"Is that so? Then I will amend my question. When was your last boyfriend?" Severus smirked. He really was enjoying this birthday.

"About a year ago, and before you ask, no, I don't do casual fucks at all. Never have, never will." Harry said with conviction.

"A whole year? My, your left hand must be sore. How often do you wank, Mr Potter?" Severus asked, then felt a shiver of arousal that was not his own.

"At least four times a day. More if I'm not working." Harry could feel himself blush.

Severus stopped Harry with a light touch to his arm. "That many? Do you feel the need that often? Is that why you don't keep a boyfriend? Because you need more than any one man you've ever come across can give you?" Severus's voice was pitched slightly differently and the effect went straight to Harry's rapidly hardening cock.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh dear god, Yes!" Harry said, replying to all of Severus's questions as he backed away, finding himself pressed against a cold wall, the intimidating figure of the Potions Master advancing on him.

"I will only ask one more question... for now. Well, two. May I kiss you? May I make you come?" Severus was standing directly in front of Harry now, a slight sliver of air separating them.

Harry couldn't answer, he settled for nodding twice. Severus's lips descended and began to steal the very soul from him with a kiss. The lips moved to Harry's neck and Severus's hands found Harry's and pinned them above his head.

"Do you like this, Harry?" Severus purred against Harry's ear, deliberately using the young man's first name. "I am going to make you come for me. You will come hard for me. I can feel it building up inside you, the sensations overwhelming you. The feel of my cock, hard just for you, pressing against yours. The fact that at any moment someone could walk down this corridor and catch us." At those last words Harry's body arched and he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.

Severus swooped down and kissed him again. He rode out Harry's orgasm with him as if it were his own. The kiss sealed his fate and Severus came, whispering Harry's name over and again.

In his mind, he was screaming My First Mate.

Chapter Three.

Harry sagged against the wall panting. Severus held him up feeling fulfilled. "Come along, Mr Potter, let's get you inside." Severus looked up and to the left at a portrait of an amused looking man. "Open sesame." He said with a straight face.

"Open Sesame?" Harry questioned. "Are these your rooms? We couldn't have just gone inside to do that?" Harry tried to be annoyed, but was still stuck in the blissful post orgasmic haze.

"We can, next time." Severus smiled. "The shower is just through that door. And the study is through the door next to the fire." Severus pointed.

Harry was looking around in wonder at the comfortable rooms he was in. He hadn't known anyone, staff or student who'd ever been in Severus's personal rooms.

An owl swooped in through the small windows surrounding the main room of Severus's quarters. Severus took the letter and read it quickly. He then cast a cleaning spell on himself, and pushed Harry towards the shower. "I have to go into town to pick up a package they couldn't deliver, something about it having to be given person to person."

"You'll let me stay?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes you can stay." Severus smiled at the shy boy - man.

"You trust me not to set the place on fire?" Harry couldn't help but tease.

"It's quite simple. Harry will you take care of my possessions?" Severus asked knowing Harry would answer truthfully.

"As if they were my own." Harry answered remembering Severus's gift.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Severus smirked.

"How about this? I promise to make sure everything is how you left it, and I won't go snooping in your things." Harry promised sincerely.

"You can go looking around my room if you wish, there is nothing here I wouldn't have you see." Severus responded.

Harry smiled up at him, and Severus couldn't resist and captured Harry's lips in another kiss. "Go have a shower and read your book. You can let yourself out if you wish to leave. I don't how long I'll be. At the very least I'll see you in the staff meeting after lunch."

Harry headed towards to the shower. "See you soon, Severus."

Unable to stop himself from smiling, Severus left the school. If he saw the shocked looks on the students' faces at the sight he gave no indication.

It took less than ten minutes to collect and sign for the packages that were waiting for him at the owl office. After casting several anti-Dark Arts spells to make sure they were safe, Severus shrank them and put them in his pockets.

As Severus made his way through the streets, he closed his eyes and on instinct he changed direction and headed towards a new shop just off the main road. Severus cast a quick Alohomora spell and entered the as yet un-furnished shop. He was drawn inexplicably to the back rooms.

The sight that met him there made his mouth water and he could feel the same power he had felt with Harry surge inside him. He knew exactly what he should do.

"Mr and Mr Weasley, what do we have here?" He asked folding his arms.

Fred and George were kneeling on a mattress in the middle of the room kissing, naked and unmistakably hard.

"Shit," Fred swore, George just gaped at him.

"Do you do this often?" Severus questioned?

"All the time now, for the past three years." George answered, only to be slapped by Fred.

"All the time, I see. What exactly do you do? Tell me, I can see you kiss. Do you suck each other? Do you fuck each other?"

"Yes, to the first." Fred answered reluctantly. "But we haven't fucked, we, we don't know who should."

"I understand," Severus said sympathetically. "It's a matter of who gets to go first."

Both men nodded.

"If I were to have a solution would you be interested?" Severus asked already knowing the answer as he could feel the lust coming off them in waves.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Very good. Now follow my instructions," Severus conjured a chair and made himself comfortable. "Carry on."

"You're just going to watch?" George asked.

"Do you need me to participate?" Severus asked.

"No, we only want each other." They said together again, moving closer together.

"Very well then, start kissing again. Pretend I'm not here at all." Severus instructed, pleased when they did as they were told.

Fred turned to George and kissed him, an arm snaked around his body pulling him closer. Their cocks already started to harden again as they kissed heatedly. Their cocks touched and both gasped in pleasure.

"Lay down and suck each other." Severus commanded, and smiled in approval as the twins quickly did as they were instructed. They teased, nipped and sucked in each other's cock to the hilt, each knowing exactly how the other liked to be pleased.

"Well done. Now I want you to prepare each other. Do you know how to do that?" Severus's own cock was hardening watching the erotic display in front of him.

Instead of replying they slid a hand below the others balls squeezing them on the way. Severus cast a wandless lubrication charm on their hands to ease the way. Severus was surprised to see that they could take two fingers straight away obviously already stretched.

"Add a third finger, and scissor them, make sure he's good and stretched." Severus commanded, his cock leaking.

The twins happily complied, moaning in appreciation. "Now take your hands away, you many use only your mouth." Severus could sense the twins dislike for that order but they complied anyway.

Severus took out his wand and waved it in a complicated language that even he didn't know. The twins' eyes sprang open as they both felt something thick and blunt pressing against their entrance. "What you can feel is your brother's cock. It will enter you and fuck you, just the way you like." The twins relaxed, trusting their old professor.

Each could feel himself being breached for the first time and relished the feeling, both wondering why they had let a petty wish to be the first stop them feeling such pleasure. It took less than two minutes of sucking twined with the thrusting hitting their prostate before Fred and George cried out their release in each other's mouth.

They lay panting for a few seconds before looking over at Severus and grinning.

"Well brother of mine, I think our professor needs a proper thank you." George said getting to his feet

"You're right as always oh other half of me." Fred agreed crawling over to Severus.

When Severus didn't stop him, George opened his trousers and dropped to his knees next to his brother. They started to lick and suck at Severus's painfully hard cock.

"Come for us, professor," one of them whispered.

And with that Severus did come panting. The twins lapped up Severus's come like cats with cream.

Severus felt sated. But he didn't feel the rush he had with Harry. The twins he supposed, were not his mates.

"I must return to the castle." Severus said, gently pushing them away.

"Thanks for your help, professor." George grinned.

"You're most welcome, Mr Weasley."

Severus whistled on the walk back. It was past lunchtime now and, Severus thought to himself, 'At least I had a good lunch.'

Chapter Four.

Severus arrived back at the castle and headed straight for the teachers' lounge. He was slightly late but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Opening the door Severus was assaulted with cries of 'Happy Birthday' from all the assembled staff members; he could see Harry sitting by the window blushing slightly. That made him smirk. "Thank you," he said graciously.

"Well let's get the meeting out of the way first then we can have cake and gifts," the headmistress said briskly. "First I would like to make an announcement. Professor Flitwick has decided to retire. He sent me an owl over the Christmas holidays to inform me that he wanted to spend time at home now that he's nearing his two hundredth birthday so he will not be returning this year. We do have a more than exemplary replacement however. I believe all of you know Remus Lupin." Remus stood from a corner and nodded at the room.

McGonagall waited for the brief applause to die down. "I know you only arrived today dear, but if you could get me your lesson plan before Monday I would be most grateful. I know Filius left his notes in his classroom for you. As for the rest of you, I have read and approved this term's lesson plans. I would like to speak to you afterwards, Harry, about the duelling club."

"No problem, Minerva," Harry acquiesced.

"Well if there is no more official business, let's get down to the fun stuff. Happy 50th Severus!" McGonagall smiled at him.

"The first person to start singing will be hexed." Severus grumbled half-heartedly.

"We wouldn't dare," Poppy giggled. "The staff all clubbed together and we got you this." Poppy handed Severus a large wrapped present. There were no bows on it and it was entirely devoid of pink and flowers. All in all Severus approved.

"I must congratulate whoever wrapped this on not making it look like some sort of prostitute's underwear," Severus snarked.

"High praise indeed! But thank you, Severus, I tried my best." Harry said smiling.

Severus opened the gift carefully. Inside he found a beautiful antique tea service. And what looked like twenty or thirty different types of tea.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Severus said, quite emotional, although he hid it very well.

Cake was cut and handed around. Everyone sat and chatted for an hour before they drifted away to do their own things.

"Harry if I could have that word now," Minerva asked as she left.

"Sure, I'll be up to your office in a few minutes." Harry said before turning back into the room. "If I leave the two of you alone do you promise not to kill each other?" Harry asked only slightly joking.

"We'll be just fine Harry, go talk to Minerva or she'll give you detention." Remus teased. He waited for Harry to close the door before turning to Severus. "You smell different Severus, why is that?"

"Different? in what way?" Severus asked tentatively.

"You smell... good." Remus replied, unsure of how to explain himself.

Severus walked purposefully towards Remus. "Did I smell bad before?" Severus asked seductively.

"No, you always smelled good. But now, now you smell soo fucking good." The closer Severus got the better the scent was, and now they were alone there was nothing to dilute it. "Severus, please, don't come any closer. I can't be held responsible for my actions if you don't stop." Remus pleaded.

But Severus didn't stop. Severus walked up Remus and pulled him up out of his chair. "Do I smell better up close?" Severus asked baring his throat for Remus to smell.

Remus growled and latched his lips to Severus's neck. "Yes, and you taste even better."

"You feel so good against me Remus. I always knew you would," Groaned Severus, pushing Remus against the wall, and holding him there.

"Severus I need you, I need you inside me now," Remus begged shamelessly.

"I know," whispered Severus smugly. With a muttered spell Severus got rid of Remus's trousers and his own and lifted Remus easily to wrap his legs around him. "This time we'll be rough, because that's the way you need it. Next time, next time I'm going to take hours and I will make you pass out with pleasure."

"Enough talk Severus, for the love of Merlin, fuck me!" Remus demanded has he cast a lubrication charm on himself.

"As you wish." With one smooth motion Severus entered Remus and shuddered in the sensations that washed over him, they were strong. 'Mate' his mind screamed. Severus began a fast rhythm, pounding mercilessly into his partner, knowing there was no chance he would come before Remus did; it wasn't in his nature. He instinctively knew he could go for hours, days even and he would last.

He could feel Remus getting close, he could hear him too. Remus was a screamer and was making the most wonderful noises, noises Severus wanted to hear again.

Remus came untouched and slumped against Severus bringing him to completion with the contractions of his arse around Severus's cock.

Severus lowered Remus to the floor tenderly. "Are you alright?" he asked brushing the hair from Remus's face.

"I'm more than alright," Remus chuckled.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," came a voice from the door. Harry was leaning against the door, his deflating cock in his hand, come dripping from it.

Severus laughed. "Shall we go back to my rooms and shower? There are some things I wish to tell you."

With a wave of his wand, Remus cleaned up the evidence from the room and Harry removed the wards he had erected when he entered.

"Let us use the Floo, it will be faster." None of them fully dressed, they stepped through the green flames together.

Chapter Five.

When they were all showered and changed, they Severus led them to his bedroom so they could sit or lay comfortably.

"Last night, I met my mother. My real mother. She told me about my true heritage. I won't go into all the details tonight, I can tell you that another night. I am half High Elf and half Incubus." Severus began.

"That doesn't explain the way you smell, I've met Elf's and Incubus before they never smelled like you." Remus interrupted

"I think I can explain that too. My mother told me, I would have two mates. That my mates would taste different, and after I claimed them, I would stop being drawn to any others. I believe you two are my mates."

Remus looked blissful but Harry looked worried. "But Severus that's not fair to you. You've only just come into this inheritance you should take some time to use it." Severus could see in Harry's eyes that the last thing he wanted to do was let him go but he would to make sure Severus was happy.

"I have had an opportunity to use my gifts today, but it was unsatisfying and pales in comparison to being with either of you." Severus said shyly.

"Severus, you left me to go to town then came to the meeting. When did you have time?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I happened upon the Weasley twins." Severus explained. "Don't worry I'll tell you all about it."

"Good, I look forward to it." Harry said with a blush.

"The point is, I've found my mates and I've only been of age for less than a day. I don't know much about mates but I know that's rare. I don't want to wait. I want you to be my bonded mates." Severus said with all the feeling he could muster.

"The important thing we have to consider," Remus said seriously, "is the dynamic. Severus I know you top, is that exclusive?"

Harry burst out laughing. "Remus, you just found out you're going to be bonded for life to the two of us and that's all you can think of to ask."

"It's important to ask these things early on, a lifetime is a long time after all," smiled Remus.

"Well that's the other thing I should tell you. Apparently I am more or less immortal. If you were to bond with me, you would become so too." Severus looked at the two of them intensely. "Would you be willing to bond with me for eternity?" Severus asked.

"Yes," his mates answered without a second thought.

"Good, then in answer to your question Remus, no it's not exclusive, I enjoy both topping and bottoming. What about the two of you?"

"I'm the same as you Severus, I like both," answered Remus, shifting on the bed to ease the pressure on his growing erection.

"Personally, I prefer to bottom," Harry said blushing.

"Our Harry needs to come often. I'm sure he would love to be taken by both of us repeatedly, making him come as many times as we can." Severus moved closer to his mates.

"That can be arranged," Remus smirked. "One of the few joys of being a werewolf is my recovery time. And my staying power. I can be ready to go over and over again with just a few minutes in between."

Harry groaned and fell back. "Don't tease a man, Remi."

"Who's teasing? From what I know about werewolves, he's telling the truth. And as for me, I can go for days; long enough to make you both pass out."

"We'll have to try that," Remus said breathlessly.

"Mmm, yes we will. But for now, Harry get on your back. I want to know what you feel like inside." Harry scrambled quickly to comply. "Remus, I want you to take me, you needn't worry about anything. I want you to take me hard and take me fast." Remus growled and pulled Severus in for a deep kiss.

Severus returned the kiss, then pulled away to kiss Harry. Both men felt stretching and lubrication charms washing over them. They looked at Remus who was looking at them hungrily. "What? I didn't want to wait."

"Me either." Harry agreed readily.

"Then let's not wait any longer." Severus pulled Harry beneath him and spread his legs. He lifted his arse and wriggled it knowing the effect it would have on the man behind him. Severus pushed his way into Harry slowly, enjoying the delicious tight warmth surrounding him. Forcing himself to hold still, he waited for Remus to join the party.

Remus entered Severus forcefully causing both men below him to moan. Remus and Severus started thrusting hard, fucking the man under them. Harry was screaming without a care now. It took just four thrusts each hitting his prostate for him to come the first time. But Severus and Remus weren't done yet, they kept thrusting. Harry was quickly hardening again. Remus was screaming now, calling out their names as he reached his completion. Hearing that sent Harry over the edge again and he blacked out.

Severus gently pulled out of Harry and felt Remus pulling out of him. Severus was still hard as a rock. He lay back against the headboard. "Ride me Remus, put your back to my chest and ride me. Remus grinned at him and moved to straddle Severus's weeping cock. He was still stretched and well lubricated from their earlier fun in the staff lounge. He lowered himself and began to ride. He was sensitive from having come twice in a few short hours, something he hadn't done for many years, but he was sure he would get used to again.

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes to see the delectable sight of Remus with his head thrown back riding Severus's cock clearly loving it.

Severus noticed Harry was awake. "Suck him Harry."

Harry didn't even think about not doing it. He devoured Remus's cock to the hilt and sucked. He was rewarded immediately with Remus's warm essence pouring down his throat. Harry was hard again, a was a new record even for him. Looking up he saw Remus slumped unconscious against their older mate.

"Severus I want to ride you. Please can I ride you?" begged Harry.

Severus lowered Remus to the bed and pulled Harry to his lap facing him. Harry cried out as he was impaled by Severus's member. "Shit Severus, you're incredible. Come with me this time, fill me." Severus found he could not deny that request and empted himself into his youngest lover with a shout of satisfaction, feeling Harry's warm come hit his chest.

Severus opened his eyes and laughed softly; he lowered the again unconscious form of Harry Potter to the bed and cast a charm to clean them all. He covered them with a blanket and kissed each gently on the head.

Leaving them on the bed, he put on his dressing gown and moved to the sitting room. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in, Mother." Severus called.

"Have you had a nice birthday Severus?" Isabel asked.

"My best ever, Mother. I found both of my mates." Severus couldn't help but sound smug.

"Already? Severus that's wonderful! Have they agreed to bond?" Isabel asked excitedly.

Severus looked towards the bedroom door and smiled. "Yes, they both agreed."

"Oh, that's just! Oh dear, I'm going to go all feminine on you," Isabel giggled. "I know that you're teaching here and can't really leave, but would you consider coming to stay in our kingdom during your next holiday? Come and see your future, the kingdom you will run with your mates when the time is right." Isabel asked hopefully.

"I would love to. I'll talk to Harry and Remus tomorrow, they need rest now," Severus agreed readily. "What of your father? You never did tell me what you did to punish him." Severus knew she would have done something.

"I cursed him. I cursed him to endure every pain you ever did, every day for a hundred years." Isabel smirked, looking just like her son.

Severus mimicked her smirk, as they both knew what was in his past. But that was the past, Severus thought, and it has led me here.

"I should go, but I'll come and visit again next weekend. Sleep well my son," Isabel turned to leave.

"Mother, wait. I have one question. Why fifty? Why come of age at fifty?" Severus asked.

Isabel laughed softly. "Oh, Severus, didn't you know. Life begins at fifty."

Severus watched her go realising, as he headed back to bed, the bed containing his two exhausted mates, that she was right. His life was truly beginning today.


End file.
